jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittany Tenelli
Brittany Shapiro Tenelli is a major character in the franchise. Physical Appearance Brittany is a very pretty girl with grayish-blue eyes with red-pink eyeshadow and blonde hair that is worn in two long pigtail braids held together by four pink holders on both sides. She wears a midriff-baring white and pink shirt, exposing her belly and belly button, a pink short-sleeve jacket, pink pants with white and pink waistbands and pink Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, she wore gold and white bracelets on both of her arms, one of each color on each arm. Brittany is around the same height as Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax. Personality Brittany is a very kind, sweet, ditzy, clumsy, bubbly, bouncy, innocent and perky girl who is one of the few characters that doesn't antagonize Jimmy Neutron in any way and she appears to admire him and his brilliance. This makes her a comic foil to the brainy Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax and one of Jimmy's very few fans. She is very happy-go-lucky and with her head in the clouds, she's often confused in a situation. Brittany is also illiterate, meaning she doesn't know how to read or write, so she either has her friends do it for her or pretends that can read. She’s very passionate about the people in her life, and falls to pieces rather easily. Brittany often has low self confidence and sometimes gets picked on by Cindy and Libby when she tries to get involved with their escapades, but they still love Brittany and the three of them are very close. Quotes *"They're just little puff balls!" - Attack of the Twonkies *"What'll it be, boys?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *"Uh, I didn't do it!" - See Jimmy Run *"Oh, my God! Those gems are so gorgeous!" - A Beautiful Mine *"Excellent choice!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trivia * Brittany is often seen singing, dancing and hanging out with Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax as a third member of their circle of friends in many episodes. * Brittany is a parody of Britney Spears due to her name, having blonde hair, her liking to dance and sing, speaks with a valley girl accent and wears midriff outfits (particularly in her "Hit Me Baby One More Time" music video). * It is revealed in Raise the Oozy Scab that Brittany is illiterate (a person who is unable to read or write) and she often has her friends do her schoolwork or read things for her. ** Sometimes though, she pretends that she can read. * Aside from being one of Cindy and Libby's best friends, Brittany seems to be close friends with Amber as well. * Brittany is one of the only people Nick Dean shows any form of love and affection to, along with his mother (not that he wants people to know, since it would ruin his macho reputation). * Brittany's Planet Sheen counterpart is Princess Oom. * Brittany has a loud and high-pitched laugh that the characters find annoying. * In the movie when the kids are reunited with their folks, Brittany is seen speaking to an old woman and two adults, most likely her grandmother and her parents. * In the planned season four, Brittany was going to have more episodes focusing on her. * Sometimes, it is hinted that Brittany might have a crush on Jimmy Neutron, unbeknownst to Cindy, who does. * Brittany's appearance looks like Cindy's original design. * Brittany's pigtails change position depending on her mood. ** Whenever she's excited, surprised or frightened, her pigtails shoot up. This is seen in episodes like Love Potion 976/J and Return of the Nanobots. ** When she's sad, her pigtails droop down as it is seen in the movie. Polls Do you like Brittany Yes No Gallery vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h39m48s117.png|"Uh, I didn't do it!" vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m58s137.png|Brittany, Cindy, and Libby singing "Funky Jam Dance Party". vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h38m43s146.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h06m50s215.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h09m00s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h59m31s85.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h05m27s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m14s188.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h59m19s193.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h01m05s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h02m41s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h03m22s242.png vlcsnap-2015-10-28-15h52m24s047.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-12h36m36s152.png|"Excellent choice!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m24s321.png|"Oh, my God!" vlcsnap-2015-11-11-19h32m14s513.png|"Those gems are so gorgeous!" vlcsnap-2016-06-01-11h33m02s806.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-03-22h57m50s741.png|Libby and Brittany's jaws drop after Jimmy admits he loves Cindy. Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.22.37 PM.png|The camera about to zoom into Brittany's mouth. Screen Shot 2016-07-26 at 4.23.26 PM.png Nick and Britney.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m04s831.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-08-13h40m09s212.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-17-20h40m26s185.png|Brittany and other disgusted customers. Vlcsnap-2016-08-23-16h36m38s521.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-21-08h57m44s220.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h40m56s016.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m51s363.png|Brittany, Tina Sue, Amber, Courtney Tyler, and Angie horrified at Cindy dumping Nick. Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h16m40s672.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h34m16s752.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h09m57s372.png vlcsnap-2016-11-28-21h11m01s669.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m29s622.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h12m17s424.png vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h08m36s795.png|"Beat it, Brittany! You're fogging up the merchandise!" Vlcsnap-2016-11-30-20h00m25s090.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-29-20h37m00s661.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h11m59s491.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h17m21s768.png|The Nanobots deleting Brittany and Amber Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m09s137.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h09m52s581.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h08m46s536.png Vlcsnap-2016-12-03-21h10m55s183.png 3210.png vlcsnap-2016-12-05-20h44m23s169.png vlcsnap-2016-11-09-16h57m55s613.png Britney.jpg|Britney Britney_Tenelli.png Screen_Shot_2016-07-26_at_4.22.01_PM.png Tumblr mip2rm3cHL1qclg9mo2 540.png Vlcsnap-2015-11-29-23h30m54s805.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-28-20h38m26s754.png Vlcsnap-2016-08-30-14h40m14s906.png Cindy and friends.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h22m45s430.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m45s376.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h56m08s515.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h08m26s811.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h58m08s701.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h56m15s880.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h55m57s386.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h54m13s219.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h50m06s529.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h36m46s890.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-19h57m38s570.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h06m04s320.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h14m56s238.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h29m15s441.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-21h38m15s801.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h06m48s166.png Cindy with Libby and Brittany.jpg Libby and Brittany 2.jpg My Valentine.jpg Libby and Brittany.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-15h57m21s268.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h36m56s195.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h31m54s075.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h39m56s276.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h54m17s267.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m25s576.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h50m16s790.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h49m43s240.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-16-23h48m54s442.png Britney libby nissa cindy daniel.png 02.png 65732.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-09h01m01s808.png|"What'll it be, boys?" Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-23h38m19s100.png Butch and butchers.png Cindy1.jpg Tumblr inline n2ew3xVcNc1qbqrvf-1-.png vlcsnap-2017-02-10-23h59m39s720.png|The T-Rex chasing Brittany, Ike, and Bolbi vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h15m45s118.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h13m37s366.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-23h59m11s725.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h26m36s184.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h47m52s244.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h56m07s463.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h15m40s115.png vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h16m29s775.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h38m19s390.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-18h27m53s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h28m36s483.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-23h29m03s671.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-22h22m12s942.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-10-21h16m41s911.png I_Love_You_Cindy_Vortex.PNG Vlcsnap-2017-03-12-11h28m54s774.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-13h40m44s654.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-15h15m11s039.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h43m24s070.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h37m22s407.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h47m49s941.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h48m19s136.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-22h54m43s276.png vlcsnap-2017-04-06-23h22m23s319.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-08-18h47m10s148.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-11h45m25s953.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h19m56s886.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h30m40s149.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h37m33s770.png vlcsnap-2017-04-26-23h38m45s475.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h25m16s509.png vlcsnap-2017-09-14-20h17m51s506.png vlcsnap-2017-12-28-09h39m57s512.png vlcsnap-2017-12-28-12h28m12s258.png Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroines Category:School Students Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Team Neutron members Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Humans Category:Nuisances Category:Characters voiced by Candi Milo Category:Characters with Blonde Hair